Scootaloo
Scootaloo is a female energetic and tomboyish Pegasus pony. She is a school-age Pegasus pony and one of the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Bio Then in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Star Trek: Nemesis, the voice of the Great Alicorn tells her that the only way to save her friends from Shinzon is that she must get rid of her cutie mark. Scootaloo agrees to do it, but Duncan tells her if she does do that she won't get her cutie mark back ever again, but Scootaloo knows this and has to take that chance. Personality Scootaloo is quite daring, and in not afraid to do a few risky moves, and is always ready to step in when her friends need help. And she's not afraid to face any threat thrown at her. Scootaloo greatly idolizes Rainbow Dash, another Pegasus pony, with whom she enjoys a sister-like relationship, despite the two being unrelated. Although brash and spunky, she is skittish and self-conscious at times. And in most cases, Scootaloo can get a little aggravated at times. Physical Appearance Scootaloo is a female pegasus with an orange coat and purple mane and tail. And has purple eyes. Skills and Abilities Scooter driving: '''Scootaloo is a talented scooter driver who uses her wings to propel herself at high speeds. Which has helped lead her to her Cutie Mark. '''Piloting skills: '''Scootaloo out of the Crusaders is super skilled pilot. As she can practically fly anything she jumps into. And her pilot skills are really shown when she flew their plane "The Tri-Crusader" in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Planes" as she could use quick maneuvers and fast spins to kept at high speeds and even knows tricks to avoid being shot down from the sky. '''Flight: '''At first, Scootaloo had trouble flying, but soon with help from her friends, she soon began to advance in flying, where she could keep up with Rainbow Dash easy. '''Marksmanship: '''Scootaloo is a highly skilled markspony. As she can take out many targets with fast shots and burst fire. '''Lightsaber combat: '''Scootaloo also displays a high skill in Lightsaber combat using '''Form V: Djem So/Shien as her main combat form. Using an aggressive offense against her foes and counteracts while defending herself. '''Force skills: '''Scootaloo is very skilled in the Force, where she can perfom the many skills and average Jedi knight can. Main Weaponry * Desert Eagle Mk. XIX pistol * BlasTech DL-44 Blaster Pistol * Purple Graflex Lightsaber Trivia * * Gallery Category:HEROINES Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Pegasus Category:Equines Category:Daughters Category:Nieces Category:The Cutie Mark Crusaders Category:The CyberSquad Category:Tomboys Category:Daring Characters Category:Athletic Characters Category:Pilots Category:The Jedi Category:Jedi Knights Category:Jedi Masters Category:Jedi Guardians Category:Jedi Ace Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:Lightsabermen Category:Form V Users Category:Padawan Teachers Category:Gunners Category:Riflemen Category:Shotgunners Category:Blaster Users Category:The Steam and Pony Rebel Alliance Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures allies Category:Little Bear's Adventures allies Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures allies Category:Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Great Adventures allies Category:The Auto Train and Pony Team Category:The Crusaders' Shield Category:Jedi Generals